


Scappando da chi sei

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, The Cure
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 15:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Suppongo che tu abbia un’idea ben precisa di dove sto andando, o non mi avresti fermata. Non sei mai stato troppo incline a farti gli affari degli altri. In particolar modo, non i miei”
Relationships: Logan & Rogue





	Scappando da chi sei

** Scappando Da Chi Sei  **

La solita mantella verde sulle spalle, che la faceva apparire come un personaggio delle favole, e non come quel mostro che sentiva di essere.

Quello sguardo schivo e ritroso, che la riportava indietro nel tempo, come se durante gli ultimi anni avesse continuato a vivere sulla strada, come se avesse dimenticato la sensazione di un tetto sopra la testa. Scivolava rasente i muri, sentendosi una ladra. E in qualche modo, sapeva di esserlo. Stava rubando l’essenza stessa di tutto il lavoro svolto duramente da Xavier prima della sua morte, stava rubando ogni certezza ai suoi amici, stava rubando tutte quelle parole che in quel luogo si ripetevano come un mantra volto a convincerli che loro non erano diversi, ma solo speciali.

Sospirò, e si diresse verso l’entrata principale.

Giunta all’altezza dell’ultimo corridoio, si sentì stringere violentemente il polso. Presa dall’istinto di fuga, non si voltò nemmeno a guardare chi fosse l’assalitore, ma continuò a correre tentando di sfuggire a quelle dita decise. Si bloccò solo quando udì una risata di scherno che conosceva fin troppo bene.

“Dove vai di bello, ragazzina?” le disse una voce profonda e irridente. Finalmente Rogue si voltò a guardarlo, con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Esco a fare un giro, Logan” rispose, ben sapendo che le possibilità di essere creduta erano assai vicine allo zero. L’uomo difatti alzò un sopracciglio, indicando la mantella con un cenno del capo.

“E quanto lungo sarà questo giro di preciso?” aggiunse, non mutando affatto la sua espressione interrogativa. Rogue sospirò per l’ennesima volta, divincolandosi dalla stretta del mutante.

“Ti prego... lasciami andare” lo implorò. Wolverine alzò le braccia in segno di resa e sorrise ironicamente.

“Io non ti sto trattenendo. E non ho nessun diritto di farlo” si avvicinò al volto della ragazza, ben sapendo che poteva essere un sottile metodo coercitivo “Vorrei solo che mi dicessi dove diavolo stai andando” sussurrò, tentando di essere suadente; cosa che, in effetti, non gli era mai riuscita troppo bene.

“Suppongo che tu abbia un’idea ben precisa di dove sto andando, o non mi avresti fermata. Non sei mai stato troppo incline a farti gli affari degli altri. In particolar modo, non i miei” mormorò lei, non rinunciando all’istinto di protezione nei confronti di quello che provava per l’uomo. Era una storia vecchia, o almeno era vecchia secondo la sua concezione del tempo.

Lei amava Bobby, ma i suoi fremiti ogni volta che Logan le era vicino, _troppo _vicino, denunciavano come la razionalità cedesse il passo all’istinto.

“Marie...” mormorò lui, mettendosi una mano sul viso, come se stesse tentando di concentrarsi. Lei trattenne il fiato. Non la chiamava mai per nome, il massimo che poteva ottenere al posto di ‘ragazzina’ era ‘Rogue’... e non sapeva se questo la spaventasse o la rendesse inspiegabilmente orgogliosa.

“Logan” rispose, accennando un sorriso, ma guadagnando dal mutante soltanto uno sguardo di rimprovero.

“Ricordi quando ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta?” le chiese lui, e la ragazza si domandò dove volesse arrivare. Nonostante ciò, annuì. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato quel giorno, quando tutto era cambiato, quando aveva finalmente trovato una speranza in quel mondo che non le aveva dato altro che solitudine e sguardi atterriti fissi nei suoi occhi.

“Tu ed io sembravamo più simili di quanto effettivamente fossimo. Io ero solo per scelta esattamente come lo eri tu. Solo che tu l’avevi fatto perché pensavi di essere un mostro, o mi sbaglio?” le chiese, senza realmente darle la possibilità di rispondere diversamente da come lui si aspettasse. Rogue aggrottò le sopracciglia e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Vero. Solo non capisco perché ne parli al passato. Solo perché sono qui, solo perché esistono altri mutanti, non vuol dire che io non sia pericolosa comunque” il suo tono era a malapena udibile, tanto che Logan si convinse che il discorso non fosse diretto a lui quanto a se stessa. Schioccò la lingua, infastidito, e prese la ragazza per le spalle, scuotendola.

“Ragazzina, tu non sei un mostro più di quanto non lo siamo noi. Non sei un mostro più di Ororo che con una sola occhiata potrebbe distruggere qualsiasi cosa nel raggio di chilometri con un semplice fulmine. Non sei un mostro più di quanto non lo fosse Scott, sai quanto male controllasse il suo potere quando veniva privato degli occhiali. Non sei un mostro più di quanto non lo fosse lo stesso Xavier, che entrava prepotentemente nelle menti altrui” sibilò, provando una punta di dolore nel ricordare i due uomini, ormai morti. “Non sei un mostro più di quanto non lo sia io. O hai dimenticato che hai rischiato di morire per colpa mia, qualche mese fa?” aggiunse, pentendosene immediatamente. La ragazza sbarrò gli occhi e divenne rossa in volto, divincolandosi dalla presa dell’uomo.

“Tu stavi per uccidermi? Verissimo, almeno fin quando non ti ho toccato e la situazione si è ribaltata!” protestò, pericolosamente vicina alle lacrime. Logan alzò gli occhi al cielo, come se non volesse darle il minimo credito.

“La Cura non farà sparire i tuoi sensi di colpa. Servirà solo a crearne di nuovi” le disse infine, rassegnandosi al fatto che non avrebbe ottenuto nulla dai giri di parole. Lei scosse le spalle, con aria pensierosa.

“Avrò più vantaggi che perdite, Logan” si limitò a rispondere, poco propensa a continuare una discussione che non avrebbe mai voluto intraprendere. Sapeva perfettamente a cosa andava incontro. Aveva atteso per anni che qualcosa del genere arrivasse a liberarla dalle catene della sua maledizione, ma l’aveva sempre considerata più che un sogno... quasi un’utopia. E adesso che quell’utopia aveva preso forma, adesso che finalmente lei avrebbe potuto essere esattamente come tutti gli altri, senza trincerarsi dietro la ritrosia e quei dannati guanti...

No. Logan non l’avrebbe confusa. Non questa volta.

“Ti stai lasciando convincere dall’illusione che essere come loro sia la cosa migliore che possa capitarti. Che essere...” l’uomo fece una smorfia “_normale_, sia l’unica scelta giusta. Pensavo fossi più intelligente ragazzina” la redarguì, facendo un gesto di stizza verso di lei. Rogue arrossì violentemente, piccata dalle parole di Wolverine.

“Io voglio solo poter toccare una persona senza che questa improvvisamente muoia. Io non sono un mutante, sono solo una maledetta! Voglio poter vivere la mia vita senza il peso di questo... _dono_, che per me non ha alcun senso!” rispose, pericolosamente vicina alle lacrime. Logan la fissò, si accese lentamente un sigaro e sorrise.

“Sai ragazzina” cominciò, con tono più basso di quello usato fino a quel momento “Credo che la vita sia un fenomeno estremamente sottovalutato” concluse, lasciando uno sguardo più che confuso sul volto di Marie.

“Che cosa vuoi dire?” chiese lei, avvicinandosi all’uomo. Aveva notato delle lievi rughe prendere forma sulla sua fronte nel momento esatto in cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole, di cui ancora non riusciva a cogliere il senso.

“Tu credi davvero che noi, tutti quanti, non abbiamo pensato la stessa identica cosa che hai pensato tu quando siamo venuti a conoscenza della Cura? Che non abbiamo mai pensato che la nostra vita sarebbe stata incredibilmente più semplice se non fossimo stati dei mutanti?” le chiese, con voce tranquilla. Continuò placidamente a fumare, guardando assorto un punto fisso oltre la testa della ragazza. Sapeva che per convincerla doveva fare sue delle parole di cui Xavier sarebbe stato fiero, perché nessuno come lui sapeva ridonare fiducia ad un mutante che provava disgusto per ciò che era.

Sperava solo di esserne capace.

“Tu, da mutante, hai sempre tenuto troppo in considerazione quello che sei in grado di fare, ragazzina. Così hai semplicemente perso di vista te stessa, o mi sbaglio? E questo non è forse sottovalutare la vita?” fece una smorfia, incredulo che fosse proprio lui a fare quel discorso. Di certo era la persona meno indicata per discutere di fiducia e valori. Sospirò, mettendole le mani sulle spalle “Tu hai delle potenzialità enormi. E fra queste c’è anche quella di vivere al meglio, persino con il tuo dono” concluse, cercando di cogliere negli occhi della ragazza un qualsiasi segno che avesse recepito il messaggio, che fosse d’accordo con lui. Si sarebbe accontentato di qualsiasi cosa. Lei scosse la testa, ma contemporaneamente sorrise.

“Apprezzo il tentativo Logan. Non oso immaginare quanto ti sia costato dirmi tutto questo” mormorò. Wolverine alzò un sopracciglio, con quella mimica facciale che gli era tipica, e che denotava tutta l’ironia del suo sguardo.

“Andrai lo stesso, non è vero?” lei scosse le spalle.

“Vorrei sapere che consistenza ha al tocco la pelle delle persone che amo. Non mi sembra un desiderio così folle” fu la sua unica risposta, mormorata come se non stesse parlando all’uomo che le stava davanti, ma stesse nuovamente tentando di convincere se stessa.

“Stai attenta ragazzina” le raccomandò lui, con aria malinconica. Quel senso di protezione che provava nei confronti di Rogue lo aveva sempre spiazzato, ma in quell’istante sentiva che c’era qualcosa di più.

Con la morte di Xavier e di Scott, sapeva che lui e Ororo avrebbero dovuto continuare l’opera intrapresa. Ed era conscio del fatto che non sarebbe stato semplice, che non aveva i mezzi né la pazienza per agire come Charles Xavier avrebbe voluto.

E Rogue quel giorno, era la sua prima sconfitta, una sconfitta che bruciava per quanto la sentiva vicina, _personale._

Niente era destinato a rimanere lo stesso. E alla luce di ciò, anche lui avrebbe dovuto cambiare.

Si avvicinò ad una delle finestre e osservò Rogue allontanarsi di soppiatto, un puntino più scuro quasi invisibile in mezzo al prato.

_Buona fortuna, ragazzina. Ti auguro di trovare quello che cerchi._

Spense il sigaro su una mano e si allontanò. Il suo compito era appena cominciato.


End file.
